


The ups and downs of love

by hisozu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, makoto niijima week 2018, makoto week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisozu/pseuds/hisozu
Summary: Ren and Makoto go to an amusment park to try new things.





	The ups and downs of love

**Author's Note:**

> A story for Day 2 of Makoto Niijima week 2018: Broadening horizons

Makoto and Ren stood just past the entrance of the amusement park taking in the sight. Makoto had asked Ren to continue helping her broaden her horizons by taking her places that other students went to. He suggested the amusement park and Makoto was more than happy to agree. She had only gone once and it was when she was much younger. She was eager to experience it again.

After observing the park from the entrance for a little longer Makoto finally broke the silence. “It doesn’t look much different since the last time I came here. I wonder what we should do first?” 

Ren turned his attention towards her. “Whatever you want. I’ve never even been here before so I don’t know what we could do.”

“I want to go on the roller coaster!” Makoto’s sudden outburst startled Ren. “Last time I came here I was to young to ride any of them so I just had to go on the kiddie rides.” Makoto saw Ren’s surprised expression and quickly composed herself. “I-if that’s ok with you I mean.”

Ren couldn’t help smiling at her getting so excited. “Of course, that sounds like fun.” He moved next to her and motioned towards the closest roller coaster. Makoto followed along next to him trying to hide her excitement at finally getting to ride a roller coaster. 

After a fairly long wait in line, Ren quietly watching Makoto barely contain her excitement as they slowly drew closer to the ride, it was finally their turn. Makoto smiled at Ren sitting right next to her and Ren mirrored her expression. Next thing they knew the ride started.

Makoto screamed. She screamed the whole time. Sometimes excited. Sometimes scared. One time because she realized Ren had grabbed on to her and was holding her tight. She was already having a great day and it had just gotten started.

“Roller coasters are amazing, Ren!” Makoto practically shouted at ren as soon as they got off the ride. “Can we ride the bigger one on the other side of the park?”

Ren was tempted to object but seeing her so excited made him happy. “Sure,” he said with a gently smile.

Makoto’s face lit up and started to run towards the larger ride. She looked back at Ren waving, “Come on I’ll race you there.”

The two of them ran, not really racing so much as they both made sure to keep the same pace to not lose sight of each other. After another long wait they finally got on the roller coaster. Picking up on Ren’s uncharacteristic nervousness Makoto put her hand on top of Ren’s. He looked at her surprised. She smiled and gently squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath and forced a smile back at her.

Makoto screamed again. A lot. Ren grabbed on to her again. She felt like she was on top of the world looking down at the rest of the park below. The old Makoto would have never gone to an amusement park. The old Makoto would have never been this happy. She closed her eyes and just screamed at the rush of all the falling and sudden turns. She opened her eyes as she felt the ride approach its final colossal drop. She turned to Ren loosening his grip when he saw her looking at him. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you, Ren.” She looked him deep in the eyes. Her red eyes meeting his stormy grey eyes and holding for a moment. Before Ren could respond Makoto threw her arms up and screamed as the ride reached its final peak and dived down. Ren grabbed on again and let himself scream.

After the ride was over they agreed that they had enough roller coasters for one day. Instead they walked around the park eating junk food Makoto would normally never eat and played games trying to win cheap toys and plushies. Ren won a cheap knockoff of Buchimaru for Makoto and Makoto gave her ugly knockoff jack frost doll to Ren in exchange. They took a quick selfie with their prizes and sent the picture to the phantom thieves group chat.

As the sun started to set they decided to go on one more ride. The ferris wheel. The number one ride for couples. Although they wanted to be, Makoto and Ren were not a couple. Both being to afraid to admit their feelings.

Makoto and Ren got in line and soon realized that it was a very popular ride especially during a sunset. Makoto noticed that nearly everyone else in line was a couple and suddenly felt awkward. She looked at Ren to see if he noticed the same but his expression was unreadable.

Trying to break the silence between them she said the first thing to come to her mind. “If people saw us together like this they would probably think we were on a date or something. Not that this is a date.” Makoto immediately regretted her words when she noticed Ren stiffen and try to hide his face. She was a bit relieved since it gave her a chance to hide a blush forming on her face. 

The awkward atmosphere only got worse as neither could look at the other. ‘Umm…” Just as Makoto was about to speak she was interrupted by the ride operator.

“Are you to together?” he asked.

Ren turned and immediately replied “Yeah she’s with me.” Makoto blushed at the comment. Ren walked towards the ride but turned back and offered his hand to help Makoto in. Makoto took his hand and stepped into the cabin. Ren followed and sat opposite her looking at her with a nervous smile.

After a few minutes of silently looking out of the cabin as they slowly ascended, Makoto turned to Ren and saw him looking at her.

He mumbled something. Makoto looked at him confused. He took a deep breath and then repeated himself. “I wouldn’t mind if this was a date.” 

Makoto’s eyes bulged and her jaw dropped in surprise. Ren looked like he might have taken it the wrong way so she quickly stuttered out a response. “I-I would like that too. I would be happy to call this a date.” She looked down and quality whispered to herself with a blush “Our first date.”

She didn’t notice but Ren had moved closer and heard what she said. ‘Our first of many I hope.” Makoto looked up embarrassed at being caught but happy to hear his words.

Ren moved his hand towards hers and interlocked his fingers with hers. Makoto closed the small distance remaining between them and tried not to panic about how hard she was blushing. Ren chuckled and looked out at the star’s starting to appear as the sun’s final rays of light disappeared over the horizon.

Makoto looked out at the star’s with Ren and just enjoyed the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> The best things in life are scary but they're worth it.
> 
> I'm not crazy about the title but it's something


End file.
